Winx of the crow
by soultaker78
Summary: One year after Baltor destroyed Alfea and killed the girls, Bloom returns from beyond the grave to put the wrongs right.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This story is based off of the movie 'The Crow' made in 1994. You don't need to be familiar with the movie in order to appreciate this story, but it helps.

--------------------

One year had passed since Baltor and his forces attacked and destroyed the Alfea school for fairies. They descended upon the school without warning or mercy. when the dust settled, few were spared. Bloom and all her friends were killed in the battle.

A large crow flies over the ruins of Alfea at night and lands on one of many grave stones. The bird begins pecking on the stone and then a hand reaches out of the ground. A few minuets later, a young red headed woman had dug herself out of the grave and stood up.

Even in the magical realms, no one knows exactly what happens to someone after they die. Of course, there have been many legends and speculations about life after death. People once believed that when a person dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of dead. But sometimes, a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can not rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back, to put the wrong things right.

Bloom was confused as she looked over the remains of Alfea. She then touched her grave stone and a vision flashed in front of her eyes. The vision was of various people digging graves and depositing dead bodies into them. She recognized some of the bodies as facility and fellow students of Alfea.

She saw all of her friends and their boyfriends dead bodies tossed into the ground and buried, and her body followed them. Unmarked stones were placed in front of each grave and all the people walked away from the makeshift cemetery.

_What the hell is happening? _Bloom thought. _I remember dying, and the battle I lost. But what am I doing back here?_

Bloom walked towards the ruins of the school building. As she walked around, more visions flashed through her head. She had visions of her time at the school: hanging out with her friends, attending classes, all the good times. Then she saw visions of the battle that ended up killing her and all her friends.

Bloom saw Stormy smash Musa's head into a wall, then Darcy use a spell to completely wipe Stella's mind. Then she saw Icy incapacitate her, and the white haired witch forced herself on Bloom.

_Oh god, Icy raped me right before I was killed _ Bloom thought. She shuddered as that thought hit her. It would be an understatement to say that that was not how she had envisioned losing her virginity. And then the final vision of the battle she and her friends lost hit her.

Baltor walked over to a defeated and defiled Bloom. "This has been fun Bloom, but all good things must come to an end," Baltor said as he charged a mystic blast in his hands and unleashed it on Bloom, killing her.

As Bloom recovered from that last vision, she saw something move through the rubble of the school. She went to investigate and saw her old pet rabbit. "Kiko, your still alive," Bloom said as she knelt down and picked up Kiko in her arms.

Just then, the crow perched itself on a wall and cawed to get Bloom's attention. "You're responsible for bringing me back, aren't you," Bloom said as she faced the crow. As she looked into the black bird's eyes, she instinctively knew that she was right. She also knew why she was brought back: to kill Baltor and the witches, thus avenging her own death and the deaths of her friends.

Bloom then put Kiko down and transformed to see if being resurrected had any affect on her powers. She found a fragment of a broken mirror and began moving around to get a look at herself. She was in a dress that was like the one from the enchantix outfit she had before dying, except it was all black. She still had the same wings as before.

Bloom was surprised when she finally saw her face. She was wearing a great deal of white makeup all over. Her lips were black and she had black lines going out from the corners of her mouth, as well as vertical black lines going along her eyes.

She held out her hand and conjured a flame in front of her. Bloom was surprised to see that the flame was black, instead of red. However, she did feel that the black fire went well with her new look. She could sence that her magic was now about 30-40 more powerful than when she was alive.

Bloom then looked out to the city of magix in the distance. She started flying there, hoping to find her murderers, if not some clues as to where she could find them.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom began searching the city of magix for Baltor and the witches. While she was searching one part of the city, the crow was searching another part with Bloom being able to look through the crow's eyes. As Bloom and her black bird simultaneasly searched the city, they noticed that it had become rundown since Bloom's death.

Eventually the crow came across the sound of a woman's malicious laughter coming from the second story of a bar. Bloom recognized the laughter as belonging to Icy and knew she had found her first target.

--------------------

Icy was having a great time. she was in her own private room in one of her favourite bars and had four lovely ladies grouped around her arms as she was drinking vast amounts of alchahol. She was planning to get wasted and have sex with all the woman around her.

Ever since the destruction of Alfea, Icy had been spending most of her nights like that. Baltor, Darcy and Stormy were surprised when she came out of the closet but it didn't bother them much since they didn't really care. They did their own things while Icy was having the time of her life.

Just then, the crow perched itself on an open window sill in front of Icy and cawed to get the frozen witch's attention. "What the hell is that thing doing here?" Icy asked drunkenly.

"My pet is the least of your worries," a voice said. When Icy turned to face the voice, she saw Bloom in her new outfit. Bloom was a bit surprised to see Icy with four women around her, all of them with red hair. She was even more surprised to see that one of those girls was her old friend Mryta.

Icy conjured up 4 icesicles and sent them at Bloom. The frozen projectiles all hit their mark. Bloom stumbled backwards as she was hit with the icesicles, but was surprised when she realized that they didn't hurt her. She began removing them from her body and as she did, the wounds left behind quickly closed up. Bloom smirked because she knew that these new abilities would come in handy.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Bloom taunted.

"No. That was supposed TO KILL YOU," Icy yelled in frustration.

"The rest of you should leave now," Bloom said to the girls acting as Icy's arm candy and they all started running away. "Now its just you and me," Bloom said and charged Icy while flying, then pinned her against a wall. "Do you remember me Icy?"

"No. And I'm pretty sure I would have remembered meeting somone that looked like you."

"You beat me, you raped me, and then you let Baltor kill me," Bloom said venomously as she pushed Icy against the wall.

Icy's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly realized who she was being attacked by. "It can't be. Bloom, is that you?"

"Yes," Bloom replied with a wide smile on her face.

"But you were killed."

"I was. But I got better," Bloom said and pulled one of her hands back as whe charged a blast of black fire. "Its been fun catching up with you, Icy, but you have to die now. Don't worry, Darcy, Stormy and Baltor will be joining you shortly."

Bloom moved her hand as though she was going to punch Icy and delivered the blast she had been charging at point blank range. Icy was reduced to ashes instantly and her remains left the outline of a crow against the wall she once stood agaisnt.

Bloom walked away from her handy work with a feeling of immense satisfaction. She had taken the first in claiming her vengeance, and it felt good. But before she could continue obtaining her retribution, she had one little errand to run.

---------------------

Mryta had returned to her small, modestly furnished apartment right after the stranger in black told her to leave. She was glad to have gotten out of another night of being with Icy before things could have become more physical.

She was walking to her bedroom when she saw something she had not expected to see standing outside on of her apartment windows: the same person she had seen at the bar was now in her home.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you want?" Myrta frighteningly asked her unexpected visitor.

"Oh, you probably don't recognize me like this. Maybe this will help," Bloom said and she reverted to her normal form.

"Bloom," Myrta said as her eyes widened in shock. "But you died. How can this be? Are you some kind of... ghost."

"Boo," Bloom said playfully. "Anyway, to answer your question,I don't know the specifics myself, but I've been brought back to kill those responsible for the death of me and my friends. So far, I'm off to a good start."

"You killed Icy," Myrta half-asked/half-said.

"She was already dead. She died a year ago when she helped kill me and my friends. They're all dead: they just don't know it yet," Bloom explained with a malicious smile on her face.

"You can't kill them Bloom."

"Sure I can. My magic is now more powerful than it was when I was alive. Plus I feel no pain and any wounds I get heal instantly. I hate to brag, but I'm practically invincible now."

"No, I mean..." Myrta put her hand on her forehead trying to think of what she would say next. "Lets say you kill them: what makes you any different from them?"

"They have something to lose. I don't."

Myrta stared partly in shock at her friend. "What happened to you Bloom? You were never this obsessive and vengeful before."

"Lets just say that seeing all your friends killed, then being violently murdered and resurrected changes a girl," Bloom explained.

"Fair enough."

"Myrta, what's been happening since I died?" Bloom asked.

"Since you've been gone, Baltor has slowly but surely been conquering more worlds. No one's been able to stop him yet, and it looks like he might take the entire universe."

"We'll see about that," Bloom said. "But what's been happening to you? I mean, what were you doing with Icy and all those other girls?"

"After the destruction of Alfea, Icy took me and made me one of her sex slaves. She had several and we were all red heads, which I thought was kind of odd," Myrta said.

"Any reason for that?" Bloom asked. She was curious as to why Icy kept a harem of girls that all had the same color as herself and if this had something to do with why she was raped before being killed.

"We were never certain. We meaning me and the other girls Icy had. We just figured she was a horny lesbian with a preference to red heads."

"Makes sense. Myrta, I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you over the last year," Bloom said and placed a sympathetic hand on Myrta's shoulder.

When she did this, she received more visions. This time she saw Flora in a hospital room with all kinds of machines attached to the nature fairy. Bloom then saw one of the machines flat line, meaning that Flora died. After these visions passed, she stumbled backwards from Myrta while flailing her arms.

"Are you all right?" Myrta asked.

"Don't touch me!" Bloom cried and then she regained her composure. "Myrta, I just saw something odd," Bloom said and described her latest visions to Myrta.

"I can explain that. Flora didn't die immediately following the battle at Alfea. After the battle, she was roughed up but still alive. Stormy then had her sent to a hospital."

"Why would Stormy go to the trouble of sending Flora to a hospital?"

"I don't know. I never found out for sure. I always figured that Stormy was planning to keep her as a sex slave like Icy did to me."

"Stormy was gay too?"

"Actually Stormy is bi," Myrta clarified. "Anyway, I stayed in the hospital with Flora the whole time she was there. She held on for 30 hours before she finally gave up."

"I see. Now, can you tell me anything about Dray, Stormy or Baltor that would help me with my mission?" Bloom asked.

"Baltor spends nearly all of his time in Cloud Tower planning his universal conquest. Dray is his right hand witch and spends most of her time with him. Stormy can usually be found at an arena on the west side of town where she gets men to fight each other to the death for her amusement."

"Sounds like something she'd do. You've been very helpful Myrta. I'll be leaving now."

"Are you going to leave the same way you came in?"

"Actually I was planning to use your front door," Bloom said and walked out of Myrta's modest home and towards her next objective.


	4. Chapter 4

Stormy was enjoying herself as she sat in a chair overlooking a steel cage arena where men fought in death matches. She always enjoyed the violence at gore. Her favourite part was when someone got impaled with of the many bladed implements of death that were used.

Stormy wasn't the only one who took pleasure from such gruesome spectatles. Darcy was watching as well through a mystic portal at Cloud Tower. She remained there in the event that Baltor needed her.

Two fighters were engaged in battle within the steel cage with about a dozen other warriors watching them when the crow landed on one of the cage's bars and cawed to get everyone's attention. The two guys in the cage stopped fighting.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?" Stormy asked irately.

"Probaply just passing through. Aren't we all," a voice said and everyone turned to see Bloom in her new transformed form.

"I don't know who you are, but you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Somebody kill her!" Stormy ordered and one of the warriors picked up a spear and threw it at Bloom. The spear hit her in the chest, but she just took it out and the wound instantly closed up.

"Baltor, there's something I think you should see," Darcy said as she witnessed what just happened through her mystic portal. Baltor then teleported next to Darcy.

"This had better be good," Baltor informed the dark witch.

"Just watch," Darcy said and the two of them focused their attention on the intruder.

"That's new," Stormy said in shock. She then regained her composure. "Well just don't stand there," She yelled to her warriors, "kill her!"

All of Stormy's warriors started charging Bloom as she held the spear that had struck her earlier and conjured up black flames that began spinning around the weapon. Bloom then thrusted her spear and unleashed a horizontal tornado of black flames at her enemies. 6 of the fighters were able to dodge the attack and split up to surrond Bloom on two sides.

A guy with three steel claws on his hands attacked Bloom from her right. He dug his blades into her flesh, but instead of moaning in pain Bloom implaled him with her spear.

Another guy swung a giant hammer from behind Bloom and hit her head, causing her neck to move in a way that would normally kill a person. Bloom then causaully popped her head into its prober place killed the guy with her spear.

A guy who was dual weilding sabers charged Bloom, who didn't even try to defend herself. She was slashed and quickly killed the swordsman before her wounds healed.

A fighter with an ax rushed Bloom from behind and swung his weapon into Bloom's back, who wasn't even phased by the blow. She sent her spear through her body and killed the ax weilder. She withdrew the blood soaked spear and her wounds healed.

Two warriors remained and decided to make a run for it rather than try their luck with Bloom. They both started running away.

"You yellow bastards, get back here and fight," Stormy bellowed, but the two just continued running. "Fine. I guess if you want to kill someone right you have to do it yourself."

Stormy moved to face Bloom and started charging lighting bolts in her hands. "Die!" she shouted after firing a bolt from her right hand that had no effect. "Die!" and she fired another bolt from her left hand with no effect as well. "Die!" and this time she fired a bolt from both hands, but that didn't do any good either. "Why won't you die?"

"Because I'm already dead. And judging from you stunned silence, I'm guessing it's my turn now," Bloom said and she sent a stream of black flames to attack Stormy. The foul tempered weather witch summoned a wall of wind to stop the attack. Bloom then threw her spear at Stormy.

Stormy saw the spear peirce the flames, but she didn't have enough time to evade or deflect the projectile. The spear hit her in her abdomen and she fell onto her back. Life faded from her eyes as blood seaped from her fatal wound and formed the shape of a crow.

Darcy and Baltor had seen Bloom's battle and were surprised at how easily she had killed Stormy and her warriors. After Stormy's death, Baltor let out a low chuckle. "So, Bloom was able to come back," he said.

"Wait, that was Bloom?" Darcy asked in astonishment. "But how is that possible? She died and no one has ever come up with a spell or other method to resurrect the dead. How could she have come back?"

"I've heard of this phenomon before. The dead can come back with proper motivation. Fortunatly, I know how to take away her newfound power."

"How's that?"

"It's the crow. It serves as her link between our world and the land of the dead. Kill the crow and she'll be mortal again," Baltor said as he began formulating a plan to get rid of Bloom.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom had made her way to Cloud Tower. She stood in front of the building's doors and blasted them down. "Baltor," Bloom cried as she entered the former school. "We have unfinished buisness."

Baltor teleported several feet in front of Bloom. "Indeed we do," he said.

"You killed my parents, you killed my friends and then you killed me. Now I'm here for a little payback."

"You've made your decision. Now lets see you enforce it."

As Bloom and Baltor exchanged banter, Bloom's crow had flown inside and perched itself on a rafter above the two. Darcy teleported behind the bird and hit with a mystic blast. This caused Bloom to convulse in pain.

"Now that Darcy as dealt with your pet, lets finish this in a less fragile location," Baltor said as he raised his hand and teleported himself and Bloom away.

Darcy walked over to the injured crow and was planning to squish it to death. The crow quickly stood up, flapped its wings to get itself up to Darcy's face and pecked on of her eyes out. The dark witch fell out of the rafters and was too blinded by pain to stop her fall. She hit the the ground in a way that broke her neck and the crow died having expelled the last of its energy.

In the skies above Cloud Tower, Baltor and Bloom appeared and floated in place. Bloom hurled a black fireball at Baltor, but he dodged the attack. Baltor then returned fire and shot a blast at Bloom. Bloom moved to dodge, but the blast grased her and caused her pain. She looked at the wound at didn't see start healing.

Bloom was worried now that she could feel pain again and her wounds didn't heal immediatly. However she wasn't going to let that stop her. She had every intention of killing Baltor even if she had to die again.

Bloom and Baltor began hurling mystic projectiles at each other while flying around and attempting to avoid those projectiles. Their battle lit up the skies of Magix. For the next 20 minuets they fought each other, both inflicting and taking damage as the fight progressed. Unfortuntly for Bloom, Baltor was slowly but surely winning the battle as he dealt more blows than he took.

As the two combatants reached the the skies over the ruins of Alfea, Baltor charged Bloom and powered through a stream of black fire that was unleashed at him. He got Bloom in a bear hug and started flying them both downward at a rapid speed. As they approached the ground, Baltor realsed Bloom and let her momentum send her into the ground where her impact created a crater.

Baltor floated down and landed in front of a defeated Bloom. "As I said the last time I killed you Bloom, this has been fun but all good things must come to an end," Baltor said as he walked towards Bloom, picked her up by her costume's collar and held her in the air. "Any last words?"

"I have something for you. I don't want it anymore," Bloom said as she placed her right hand on Baltor's head and began transfering the pain and memories from Flora's hospitalization into the evil wizard. "30 hours of pain! All at once!"

Baltor let Bloom go and started stumbling backwards while flailing his arms. Bloom landed on her feet and began channeling all of her sorrow, anger and magic into one final attack. A black chines-style dragon made of fire appeared at Bloom's feet and began circling upwards around her body. The dragon left Bloom's body and lunged at Baltor, incinerating him from existince.

Bloom then collapsed from using all her remaining magic. She knew that her time was running out, but she felt content that this be the way it all ends. She had successfully made those responsible for her and her friends' deaths pay and could now rest in peace.

Myrta had seen the battle between Bloom and Baltor and had made her way to the Alfea ruins. She walked to the crater that Bloom was in and kelt down next to the laying fairy. "Bloom, are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes and no," Bloom replied. "Physically, I could be better. Emotionaly, I feel great. What you kept here," Bloom said and tapped her forehead, "saved me."

"You're welcome."

"Myrta, I'm weak and don't have much time left. Could you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Can you carry me back to my grave?"

"Of course," Myrta said as she picked Bloom up and carried the red haired fairy to her grave. Myrta reached the intended hole in the ground and gently placed Bloom inside it.

As Bloom layed down in grave awaiting the sweet embrace of death, she saw something. She saw Sky, dressed in a white tuxedo standing in front of her. Sky knelt down and embraced Bloom in a passionat kiss. As Bloom enjoyed this sensation, that she knew couldn't be real, she closed her eyes for the last time and felt the final bit of life leave her.

Myrta stood up and was about to go back to her home when she saw something move in the ruble of the school. She went to investigate, and found Kiko. "Hey there little guy," she said to the rabbit. "Want to come home with me?"

Kiko nodded his head as though he understood the question. Myrta picked him up and began going back to her apartment. As she began the journey back to her home with her new pet, she saw the first lights of the dawn make their way across the horizon. Myrta then felt something that she had not felt in a long time.

Hope.


End file.
